portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Stasik Tridsat'Chetvyortyi
Стасик тридцатьчетвёрка Tridsat'Chetvyortyi is a paracitic vehicle control device, capable of making vehicles self-aware, of soviet origin. Currently his host body is a T-34-85 Number:OEG 3892 0741466 a Medium soviet tank weighing in at about 34 Tonnes, making him one of the larger, and heavier characters in Portal Breach. Currently, he doesn't have an specific place of residence, and is quite friendly with most denizens of the Breach that he knows. History Before Portal Breach On the 18th of Augest 1893, something feel from the skies, and crashed in the Ural mountains, Taking quick action it was seized and moved with great effort to a old mine quickly, and hidden down the shaft, this object, was the broken body of a fallen cybertronian, how it got here, is unknown, but now, it lay at the bottom of a mineshaft. Quickly scientists got to work examining and studying the dead robot, the following decades were slow for development, when rather rapidly, in January 1940, following research went into developing the "Автомобиль Система управления - версия 2", AMc-V2 for short, or Vehicle Control System- Version 2, in english. Version 1 was a colossal failure, not working at all, The version designated the V2 however, was a streak of luck, working perfectly as intended. With the weight of the war fast incoming these units were put into production once ready and shipped to the vehicle factories. These AMc-v2 units are attached to a vehicle and when activated will then proceed to 'animate' them, control them completely, and become self-aware, completely loyal to fit in with the Russian chain of command, though not huge in numbers, they complimented tank columns tremendously, and to incredible effect, turning the tide of the war quickly in Russia's favor. This particular unit was initially attached to a BT-7 light tank and sent out to the front, not lasting very long, Getting destroyed in it's first engagement by a Panzerkampfwagen IV , which made short work of the BT-7. The core was retrieved and reset, according to protocol, and was then attached to a T-34-85, and sent out, Serving well, the tank did not get destroyed, although, heavily damaged, yes, but repaired. This Tank, OEG 3892 0741466, as identified and known as, had fought valiantly all the way from the gates of Moscow out to Seelow, a mere 60 Miles from Berlin, by December 1944, Victory was almost in this tank's grasp, but then he got trapped in a tunnel, and drove through the infamous blue portal that sucked him through to here... In Portal Breach After arriving through the blue portal, Stasik had found himself in wide sweeping grasslands, with no sign of the war anywhere, after a few minutes driving, the tank bumped into one of the Breach's older members, Kev. After a brief conversation in which neither understood the other, the tank had had enough and drove on to the city to try and find where he was, and how to get back to Seelow. Several hours later, the possessed tank had realised that he wasn't home, and probably wouldn't get home either, and had parked in central park, trying to learn the local language through listening, albeit incredibly slowly, and watch the ducks play in the water. He was then met by the youngest member in portal breach,Troll Livewire, as little as he could understand, they were quickly joined by Deadsilver, who could thankfully comprehend and speak russian, breaking the language barrier. in the weeks that followed, he'd been checked up by Jo, and most notable (through accidental means) managed to gain the ability to transform vehicles after forming bodies from, making him more akin to the cybertronians he believes himself to be a part of... Personality Stasik's Personality is a very mixed one, and hard to track, as it is still developing at a rapid rate. Since coming through the portal, and not under the the command of his soviet commanders, his personality has rapidly started to flourish from nothing, Presently it is a bit of a mess, he's developed fully in some aspects, such as anger, and happiness, while others are almost completely undeveloped or slowly developing, such as lust and love, Stasik does not yet fully understand these feelings, and still gets confused over them, but has the maturity to deal with it properly, as is seen with his ever persistant crush on Deadsilver, he loves her dearly, but knows she does not back, and also sees that Nightfall is a far more suitable partner to deadsilver, as Stasik with his 35 MPH speed limit, simply cannot keep up with any of the other cybertronians. Over time he has started to develop a more fatherlike personality to the others, while being one of the youngest, he acts one of the oldest, which is quite stark in contrast to Nightfall... Automatic Vehicle Control System The Автоматическая система управления автомобиля - версия 2 or ACYA-V2, was a unique device that went through rushed development, This is the core unit that Stasik is consisted of, a small device that can be attached to vehicles, and control them. this device was a streak of pure luck as the scientists researching the cybertronian that they had found had discovered this through experimentation, after some tweaking, and work, they had made a working model, that impressed the generals up in stalin, without time to iron out some of the large faults that existed, the units went into mass production and were attached to vehicles. These units resulted in a huge sway in the war, the vehicles, be it planes or tanks, were alot more dangerous, and not a force to receckoned with. But these units had some glaring flaws, whether known or unknown, which acted as a hindrance: *Initial Gender and Personallity are completely randomised. it is impossible to tell what sort of personality will form, other than the fact that they are unwaveringly loyal to their soviet commanders. *Activiation times are quite long, it takes at least an hour, and anything upto fifteen for a unit to activiate after beign attached, taking the time to interprate the mechanics of the vehicle, in this particular case, Stasik's unit had an activiation time of seven hours *Currently specific to this particular unit, the ability to transform, takes a very long time to process the vehicle ot generate a body from it. taking a bare minium of two weeks, and an unknown amount of maxium time, *Relevent ot this unit, when attached to an object again, while it's personality will not alter much, the gender has a 50/50 chance of changing from the current gender to the other. while all memories will stay, the personality will also stay similar, but will modify it's self to be more feminine, the process is not immediate, and changes can take place while Stasik is active. *Electical surges reduce efficency, and can, to the AI, can either be painful or pleasurable depending on situation, and amount. Although, high enough voltages will definately damage, if not entirely break the unit. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Inactive Characters